User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S8 Ep. 3 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: April Showers Ariel Versace Naomi Smalls Pearl You ladies...are safe. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Charlie Hides Aquaria: Your magazine is fucking STUNNING! It's so clean and it's clear you put a lot of effort into it. The articles were really funny like the lip sync jokes and the black face thing so great job. Your look was okay. It was pretty but not high fashion. Other than that you did a really great job tonight, keep up the good work! Chi: It's not the worst look of the night but it's nowhere near the best. You look good but it's just not at the level we expect. As for your magazine, bitch, WOW. I really love everything you did with it! The title was eh but everything else was on POINT. I love all the jokes you included, you had a nice variety of things going on, and I'd definitely buy your magazines if it was in stores. This is easily one of the best if not THE best magazine of the night. Great job once again! Bebe: Honestly your magazine was my favorite of the week! The editing is so clean and it convinced me it was a real magazine! Plus the content of the cover was so funny that I wanted to read it! For your runway, I love it. It's very elegant and I love that you tried to do something Ariel Versace-inspired but more grand. Anyways, I wished it had more details so it will be more leveled up. But still, you did a really good job today and I'm so happy you keep on slaying and slaying. Next up...Dante Aquaria: Your magazine was simple and basic. I think you missed the mark. Although I do like that you played with the whole baby thing because we all know that was a load of bullshit but there really isn't much else to say about it. Your look is stunning though. It's very high fashion and one of the best looks I've seen from you but that isn't the point of the challenge. Step it up next week. Chi: Your runway look tonight was nice, but like Charlie it just wasn't the best we've seen. I don't like the purple thing you got going on in the middle, it really makes it look a lot cheaper. As for your magazine, it's really not good. I can say 100% you have put yourself at a disadvantage by entering as an IMVU queen. Because of that, you need to be giving 200% in order to stay with the pack, but you're not. I can tell you tried, but it's not enough. Honestly, at this point I don't think you're cut out to make it to the end of this competition. Bebe: Okay everything that you sent was very boring and underwhelming. Let's start with your magazine, uhm no. It was very boring and the content isn't even interesting. I needed more from it, plus the baby was levitating like wtf. And for your runway, EW. It's so ugly I can't. This doesn't fit the category at all. Long story short, everything was disappointing in my eyes. Next up...Jeffree Star Aquaria: I know Jeffree spends half of his life on snapchat but no way in hell is he making a magazine on a cheap ass app. Cancelled. The headings were lazy first of all LGBTea is a gross heading, second of all The headings were laz as hell Jeffree is all about drama not some dumb interview with Tyler Oakley who he doesn't even work with and make up with Naomi like put some beauty guru drama or some dumb ass Shane Dawson shit things that relate to Jeffree. Your high fashion look is disgusting periodt. Girl no, sorry, Next. Chi: Your magazine had a solid, believable concept, the headlines worked nicely and overall you had a strong base. But I'm honestly frustrated with how little effort we've seen from you in this competition, especially this week. Your magazine was easily the most poorly planned and edited, and I cannot even fathom seeing this on a store shelf. And when it comes to the runway, I literally have no idea how you looked at that and thought it was high fashion. It's honestly disgusting. Very poor performance this week, I am not impressed. Bebe: Idk what's happening to you but you have been disappointing me. Your submission was a meh. So with your magazine, the content was okay but the editing in my eyes ruined it. Plus the content was all over the place like it kinda lost focus on Jeffree. For your runway, it can't get any more basic. This look is very simple and it doesn't fit the runway category at all. I really thought you would do good this season but so far, I'm honestly not expecting you to go far now with these submissions. HOPEFULLY you redeem yourself from these bad moves. Next up...Kim Kardashian Aquaria: Your magazine was really good. I liked how clean it was and the headings were hilarious. I know that dark comedy is your think so I knew you were gonna do something like this but that doesn't make it any less funny then it is. Your high fashion look was good. I feel you have better but it still looks stunning. Great job tonight. Chi: Tonight on the runway, I think you served the best look out of anyone tonight. I really think you look stunning, from the hair to the shades to the shoes. Fantastic. As for your magazine, I'm not going to lie, I could have used a bit more variety in the magazine content. However, I'm not joking when I say literally everything else was PERFECT. I thought you definitely had one of the funniest magazines, and you just looked great. I didn't love the title though. But great job! Bebe: I love your magazine. It could convince me it was a real magazine if those fonts were more diverse and different. Anyways, the content was a little one-note because it was all about abortion and we all know magazines have more topics than that but they were funny and a little dark. For your runway, bitch you were the best one of the week! This is how you do it! It is so pretty and magnificent that I don't know how to critique because in my eyes this was pure perfection! In conclusion, you did great sweaty. Next up...Rita Ora Aquaria: Okay so your magazine was good. It was clean, plain, and simple but it was good. But you needed to come up with your own heading. The challenge was called vogue but you needed to create your own magazine brand not your own cover of vogue. But your high fashion look BITCH FUCKING STUNNING. You really snapped with this look and it's probably my favorite tonight but I don't think it was enough to save you. Chi: I might have just said Kim had the best runway of the night but sorry I lied lol because YOU TORE IT UP! Your look tonight is just BEAUTIFUL and it's definitely high fashion and I was definitely a fan. As for your magazine, I want to commend you on definitely improving on your editing skills, because I know that for you, in the past they've been kind of rough. Your magazine was not terrible, but it was really basic. The real reason you're here tonight is because you failed to come up with your own original magazine name, and that was part of the challenge. You didn't do terribly but we had to point it out. Otherwise, great job. Bebe: This is actually good but it was unoriginal and you didn't listen to the instructions. Nothing to really critique to this magazine because you kinda took everything from a real magazine idk. For your runway, I like it. It's very grand and great. I just wished you had some kind of originality from your magazine... Next up...Roxxxy Andrews Aquaria: You probably had the best magazine tonight. It was funny and everything was really good. "The Bus Op" sent me and your headings were fucking hilarious. Your high fashion drag was stunning. Roxxxy has so many gorgeous looks that tbh you could have sent everything and it'd be amazing. I really have nothing bad to say to you tonight, amazing job Roxxxy. Chi: ROXXXY!! You killed this challenge! I adore your runway look, it had me very impressed. From head to toe you looked flawless, the red edit worked really well on the outfit and I'm honestly gagged by it. As for your magazine, it was honestly genius. Your title was amazing, the headlines were hilarious, and I just think you completely slayed. Amazing job this week I don't even have much to critique and that's a good thing, Bebe: I love love love your magazine! This was really funny and the puns were good! The editing just needs some work tbh. Even though you have immunity, you were not playing safe omg. For your runway, honestly i kinda hate the recoloring bc it ruined the nude illusion but you gave me high fashion and elegance. Long story short, great job tonight! Last up...RuPaul Aquaria: Your magazine is terrible, horrible, untalented, totally disgusting, hard to look at. Like the title is boring and the headings are so similar and just nothing special but most of all it's fucking MESSY. Your high fashion drag is meh. You have better looks. Honestly step it up because you were almost in the bottom last week and this week was just bad. Bottom line cut and dry, you might be going home tonight sis. Chi: On the runway, you looked beautiful. The blonde hair and the fascinator work amazing together. I don't know if I would call the look high-fashion... but I'll let it slide. But what I won't let slide is that completely BUSTED magazine... cover. Girl, what is that. The title was terrible, the headlines were SO bland, and it's all just very generic and poorly edited. I will not hesitate to say that this is easily the worst magazine cover of the evening. But I liked your look I guess. Bebe: EW EW EW I CAN'T. Your magazine was really ugly and hard to read. The font was so bad and the editing was so bad. Like everything was just a mess! For your runway, I kinda like it but there are better looks than this. Honestly i still can't get over at your bad magazine because it was like a pure standout from the rest because it was... nvm i think i went too hard. Long story short, you did bad and hopefully you climb back to being good. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Kim Kardashian Your Pro-Choice magazine was a Great-Choice. You're safe. RuPaul All Tea, All Shade Hunty, you flopped! I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Charlie Hides Your Dustea & Crustea magazine was Perfectea Roxxxy Andrews The Bust Op, made me wonder why anyone would leave you at a bus stop Roxxxy Andrews Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned immunity in next week's challenge. Charlie Hides You're safe. Rita Ora Although your magazine cover was decent, your failure to read instructions was a big issue. You're safe Dante Your magazine cover looked cheaper than the actual price.. Jeffree Star Here's some LGBTea... you didn't do very well Dante You're safe. Jeffree Star I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Periwinkle Twinkle. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. RuPaul Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Jeffree Star You've had your chance to shine and unfortunately it couldn't happen again... Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts